


A Tale of Two Wives

by Karios



Category: The Decoy Bride (2011)
Genre: Being Supportive, F/M, Fluff, Post-Movie(s), Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/pseuds/Karios
Summary: James talks to his would-have-been wife about his ex-wife, while she's on a date with her stalker-turned-boyfriend. An average Friday night really.





	A Tale of Two Wives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyPoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyPoet/gifts).



> Your prompts were truly inspiring, but I really loved writing this one. I hope you like it as well!
> 
> Many thanks to saiditallbefore and ibble for the beta polish.

“Your wife called,” Lara said by way of greeting. It occurred to James that to any possible listening in parties, like secret governmental organizations that record you when you say ‘bomb’ or telephone paparazzi, Lara probably sounded like she was speaking in the third person. 

“You’re going to confuse the telephone paparazzi." He wasn't sure why he had said it, but regretted it almost instantly. 

“There are telephone paparazzi?” Lara asked with a dose of childlike wonder that still made him smile a little. A beat later and James pulled the phone from his ear so Lara could shriek at any potential listeners to get off their phones.

James counted backwards from fifteen, prior experience told him she’d likely be done by then. “I don't think there are any. In fact, it's probably a federal crime.”

“Then why did you say that?”

James pulled a face at the phone, glad he couldn’t see her. “I don't know, Lara. It sounded funny.”

“Well it wasn't.”

“I'm sorry,” he said genuinely. He decided to change the subject. “Are you in town? Should we get dinner?”

“Is dinner for us, or the cameras?”

“Either, both. Does it matter?”

Lara thought in silence for so long, James wondered if she’d disconnected. “Dinner sounds good. 7:30?”

They met in a restaurant that is medium in every sense of the word. Median prices, average fare, and mediocre decor that prove they’ve changed. Despite the crowd, the cluster of phones and cameras directed at them was noticeable even now. Or perhaps it was just because Marco was at the front. Lara pulled James in for an enthusiastic one-armed hug, and managed a discrete wave meant for her boyfriend at the same time.

They ordered two different varieties of fish--it was a Friday after all, and chatted. First, about Lara’s plans to salvage a bit of what would have been their honeymoon. “I'm still planning to visit that sanctuary next month.”

James leaned forward in polite interest. “Which one?”

“The cheetahs. I may even get to help feed one. Isn't that exciting?” She speared a piece of fish with her fork. The action seemed positively violent in this context.

“You seriously want to watch an animal tear into a carcass? It could spray you...with fluids.” He shuddered.

“Alright. What about you then? Any plans while I'm away?”

“I might start a new project, or maybe finish one.”

Lara shot him the kind of smile that had netted those nine-thousand, eight hundred other men. “James, I'm happy for you! What's it about?”

“I can't say yet. Tempting fate and all that.”

“Uh-huh, I got a callback. They’re willing to work around travel and I like this project. It’s worth it.”

Lara told him what little more she could, forever mindful of her audience, and then conversation drifted into that specific kind of mundanity you could only manage with someone you knew very well.

Ultimately, everyone looking for scoop or scandal determined there was nothing left to see or hear here, save Marco, who remained and ordered dinner.

“Is this how you two go on a date? You have dinner at separate tables while he watches you longingly through a lens?”

Lara giggled before agreeing with a bob of her head. “At least I'm aware of it now?” she offered in defense. 

“And he doesn't mind you being out with me?”

Lara shrugged. “He knows we are keeping up appearances. Besides, you're harmless.”

James did his best to look affronted, including a sharp backwards glance in Marco’s direction.

“Enough about me. Is there some reason you don't want to talk about Katie?” Lara asked, placing her right hand overtop his.

“Fine, where’d you send them this time?”

“A rainforest.” Lara glanced down at her plate, squeezing James’s fingers.

Apology flooded James’s features. “I didn't know.”

“Oh no, not yet. Iseabail’s calling it a trial run.”

James was debating what to say to that, when their waiter reappeared and cleared their table. Lara ordered a coffee and James followed suit.

“Why do you do it?” 

“Order coffee?” Lara blinked at him, doeish expression firmly in place. “I was thirsty. Do you have somewhere to be?”

“No,” he answered both questions at once. “I meant treat Katie and her mother to this all-expenses trip ‘round the world?”

“She was willing to let me throw her off a cliff for a few thousand dollars, pounds, whatever.” Lara leaned back in her chair as though that explained everything.

“So you plan to be there to chuck her into the volcano yourself, is that it?” James quipped, running a finger around the rim of his drinking glass.

“James, that's cruel. I just meant she clearly wanted or needed the money more than I ever could. They deserve to be happy.”

It struck him that he had misjudged Lara Tyler as badly as the rest of the world, and the thought made him miserable.

“Yeah, they do.” His tone was soft, almost wistful. 

Lara slid a picture across to him. James scooted his chair closer, telling himself it was for privacy. He studied Katie’s face in the glossy surface, beaming up at him in front of some monument he couldn't put a name to. 

When he looked up to find Lara studying him they way he’d been studying Katie, she said, “They're not the only ones.”

“No?”

Lara shook his head, taking his hand again. “You wrote a book that made your eyes glitter like Hegg’s water. That's Katie.”

“Doesn't matter. I'm too late.”

“Has she said that?”

“Well, no.”

“Then go get her!”

“She doesn't even call me.”

Lara thought on that. “You walked away from her. What did you expect?”

“I walked away from you, too,” he pointed out, lowering his voice to a whisper. “I said I didn't love...big cat documentaries.”

“It worked out, and cheetahs are forgiving.” She smiled at him. “Don't change the subject. You should be there for her.”

“I’d be intruding.”

“Oh, James.” She cupped his face in one hand, running a thumb along his jawline. “Love can't intrude.” She pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Think about it.”


End file.
